Warmth Withdrew Me and I was Found
by dreamingunderthemoonlight
Summary: What happened the day when Draco and Snape fled Hogwarts after Dumbledore was killed? Will temptation rip him apart or will he be saved by love? 'He sat back down on the bed, closed his eyes and started to think of what might happen to him, since of the
1. Alive

Warmth Withdrew Me and I was Found

Chapter 1: Alive

A young 16-year-old, blonde hair boy had finally awoken from his endless dream. He had been found inside a deserted cave by himself looking paler than usual and was taken without any hesitation to St Mungo's Hospital by the auror who had found him. He had been there for about two days, unconscious and unhealthy. 

Finally the boy opened his weak eyelids and glimpsed around the room, shocked not to see darkness and rocks, but a private room filled with chairs and a small table with food upon it near his bed. He then looked down on what he was lying on; he realized that it was a comfortable bed with blue silky sheets. He tried to lift himself up but couldn't move around since a sharp pain rushed through his stomach. It was pain of hunger telling him that his body hadn't received any food ever since he vanished from Hogwarts with Snape. 

Thinking of the name Snape brought back the memory of pleas he heard Snape saying to a dementor that was sent to find them by the Ministry of Magic. Luckily, after Snape had been tortured by the dementor's kiss, it had flown away and left with his soul. Leaving only Snapes shell there, lying on the floor helplessly without any memories or sense of self. He didn't understand why it left him there in the darkness of the cave, when he was weak and almost ready to give up on living. It could have just killed him instantly, but maybe that's WHY it left! Because it knew that he was already dying and that death was just around the corner waiting for him, but he hadn't died. The only thing he remembered after that day was seeing the face of Remus Lupin before he blacked out.  
And now he was in a room, by himself, comfortable, as anyone could be if they were saved from death by starvation. 

Just then a far door to the left opened and a young girl about his age with a beautiful figure walked in the room holding a tray of what looked like medicine on it. The girl had wavy-long-layered, light brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail and thick, long, curvy eyelashes and sparkling blue eyes that lit up the room. Although she was a stranger she had the face of someone the boy already knew.

"Granger", the boy said harshly, glazing suspiciously at the girl before him.

"Who?" the girl asked with a gentle, soft voice. "Ohh, wait a minute, you must mean my cousin Hermione Granger. A lot of people think we're twins", the girl explained while placing the tray on the small table with food beside his bed.

The girl looked up to say something to the boy but was cut off by him talking before her.

"I didn't know that mudblood had a cousin"

"Well, with that attitude off course you wouldn't have known and I find it rather pathetic that people are still using that word mudblood. So if you want me to help you, you better start respecting others who aren't as highly up to your expectations. When you belittle other people that tells me that you are a coward at heart. I didn't come here today to hear you discriminate on other people's blood. It just so happens I am your healer helper (nurse), so I will be assisting you while you stay here at St Mungo's Hospital" she said briskly, placing her hands on her hips in a very Hermione Granger way. "Hermione has told me all about you, so you better watch yourself. I won't tolerate your rude behaviour".

"Whatever she's told you is a lie" he replied.

"Oh really. For one, my cousin doesn't lie, and second, you just proved that she was right about you calling her a mudblood. So I believe it just back fired to you"

"I don't even know your name and you already despise me, by the looks of it", Draco indicated. He couldn't believe how rude this girl was to him, but she did have a point.

"Since I am your healer helper it would be impolite if I didn't tell you my name. It's June Moonstone. And I hope after this conversation you can at least treat me with respect." June implied taking out her hand to shake Draco's.

He looked at her hand for a moment, "It's just a hand"

"Are you a muggleborn?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. I am a human being just like you, so why should some people be treated nicely and the others like an object. Everyone has feelings, needs, wants and fears. And at the end of the day we all go to bed and wait for the next day to come with new obstacles. So at least make a change for yourself so we can get along", June stated.

Draco didn't know what to do. He understood the girl quite well. She sure did know how to explain things and point them out. Maybe this was a new door that opened for him to change his life.

He gradually reached over to June's hand and forced himself to shake it.

"You see, I don't bite, and I won't infect you with a disease" June laughed as they let go of each others hands.

Draco became nervous and just looked away. While he was shaking June's hand he noticed a strange feeling surge through his body.

'_What on earth was that? Maybe she lied about that disease thing.'_

"Hopefully now we're on good terms", she said looking at him again.

"No offence, but to me it looks like your imitating a mother"

"Well maybe I should if that's the only way to smack your commence sense back into your head." She answered.

"That's ridiculous, commence sense grows while your living." He stated

"Not if you've been brainwashed by other people"

"So you're saying I have been brainwashed, by whom?"

"Can't say, but just looking into your eyes I can see you've had a rough life ever since you were born." She told looking deep into his eyes for a moment.

"Are you crazy? You just walk into my room and criticize me. You don't know anything about me and what I've been through. My life has been nothing but torture and here you are throwing it back in my face with your stupid comments." Draco roared.  
_Who did this girl think she was? _

June was quite frightened even though he was a sick patient lying in a hospital bed. She only meant well. As she said before she was right, Draco did have a rough life and it seemed now his chance was to let it all out onto her. She walked over to one of the chairs on the left and sat down while Draco was sitting on his bed with a furious face.

"What are you doing?" Draco enquired.

"What does it look like? Looks like I'm going to be here for a while listening to your outbursts so I thought I should make myself comfortable" June stated.

All Draco could do was give the girl a nasty glare and turn away. She was right. He was acting like a coward. All those years of belittling other people to take his anger out on them. It made sense.

He held his breath and breathed out the word "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I kind of hassled you and started the problem. I'm the one to apologize"

"You only spoke out your opinion. I didn't mean to snap at you, but I don't understand what I've become"

"Draco you're just a human with problems in your life. Everybody has problems. Even me. Except yours have been with you for a long time. The problem I am going to fix today is your health".

June walked over to the table where she had put the tray of medicine and regained a bottle and cup from it. She unscrewed the bottle and poured some orange liquid into the cup. She looked up at Draco and they caught each others eyes. For a split second there was a connection until June broke it by looking away and giving Draco the cup. He hesitantly grabbed it from her hand and stared into the glowing orange liquid; wondering what potion he was about to drink since he didn't really trust the girl. 

"It's a potion to relax your body, and to get your health back to normal, it's called Nutrients of Health". June said while screwing the lid back onto the bottle and placing it back onto the tray.

Draco smelt the liquid and was surprised that it actually smelt nice for a potion. He looked up at June and noticed she was staring at him. He quickly drank the medicine all down in one go and just held the cup and waited for the liquid to travel down his throat. As it slithered down his oesophagus he could tell that it was sweet and tasted like honey.

Suddenly Draco felt healthier and comfortable with himself. He spotted that June had a smile upon her face. He handed her back the cup. She took it and walked back over to the table. While she was putting everything back together Draco quickly glimpsed at her. She was quite attractive for a muggleborn. But how could a muggleborn be able to work as a healer helper at her age?

"Well I'm glad to see you're more better than what you looked like when you first came here. Oh, and you can help yourself to anything you want to eat on the table, luckily it refreshes itself with different dishes after you eat the servings". "I think that's about it. I better leave you to it then", and with that all said, June walked back to the door, pulled it open with her right hand. Just before she stepped outside of the room Draco spoke.

"Thank you", was all he could mumble out. Even if she was a muggleborn he still had to thank her for her generosity to help him.

June turned around.

"Don't worry about it, oh, and a healer will be here in an hour to talk to you and I will be back in two hours to see how you are doing", June said, while walking out the door and closing it gently behind her.

Draco was so surprised with the girl's attitude; he had never met a girl so loyal, out spoken and beautiful. Or maybe she was just showing respect to him since he was the one with a condition. But she did say treat others nicely and with respect. He thought about the things she said and she seemed to be a genuine, caring person. She did give an impression that she cared, in a _special_ way.

As he was thinking this he climbed out of bed slowly and for the first time in two days, stretched out his sore, tired muscles.

As he reached over to the table, casually to not show if anyone walked in the room that he was extremely hungry because he still needed to show his Malfoy pride. Or did he? After the conversation with June did he really need to show it?

He reached for some pumpkin juice; and once it touched his lips, he was overcome by hunger. Surprisingly he didn't care anymore about his families' name of pride, he was starving, and for once he was going to do something for himself instead of listening to his father's lectures about what's suitable for a Malfoy's behaviour. He shouldn't care about what other people think. If he respects himself that should be enough right? But he's still unsure about who he is. Only time can tell and he will learn in the process to find himself. For now, he needs to worry about his health and what state he's in.

He kept eating until the table had refreshed itself three times. Once he was finished he sat back down on the bed, closed his eyes and started to think about what might happen to him, since of the incidence at Hogwarts or after he is released from the Hospital.


	2. Questioning Thoughts

Chapter 2: Questioning Thoughts

Why did I do it? It wasn't my fault? I was forced to do it? No, it was my decision, but all that bloody pressure? He would have killed mum if I didn't and dad wouldn't have done anything to stop it, he's in prison! He's so brainwashed that man!

What am I going to do? He's dead now. No one is going to protect me. Then he lied about it. Probably everybody hates me. Actually they already did. I'll bet that Potter is out to get me. He probably thinks I did it. What a great laugh that would be, but I didn't, why didn't I do it? Was I scared or did I actually believe that old oaf, but he's a trustworthy man. I'm so frustrated, this is too much for me to handle. What am I going to do? Perhaps I'll go to Azkaban and rot in there with father, what a reunion that will be. 

"Hey dad, how's the suffering going thanks to that idiot you praised all your life to. It's good to have a son and father reunion, isn't it?"

What am I kidding; he'll just grunt at me and turn around. Ohh how I wish I wasn't me. Why couldn't I have been born into a family who doesn't care about what people say? Hey, I would even take Weasely's spot if I could.

"Draco", June whispered behind the wooden door.

Draco was startled to see her and quickly left his thoughts at the back of his mind. He instantly turned to face her and just remembered that she wasn't supposed to be here. He hadn't even had his interview with the healer yet since she only left half an hour ago.

June calmly walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Sorry, I came early. Dad insisted I had to go see grandpa today, just half an hour ago, so I thought I'd come and see you before I left".

"How are you now? Do you feel any better from before", she asked with a concerned emotion plastered on her face. Her eyes became carefree and stared at him while her eyebrows crinkled in. _She sure does have a fascinating personality. _

Draco didn't know what to say. He could only stare at her with his bluey-grey eyes astonished. He had never been asked how he felt. Or if he was okay? He remembered back in his 2nd year at Hogwarts how he had a nasty fall off his broom, after trying to catch the snitch before St Potter. His father didn't even go to the hospital wing to see if he was alright after the game.

That's why Draco put on the act that his back was sore while Potter got treated, with worried friends surrounding his bed. Draco did have his 'so called friends' but what he wanted the most was his father to be there for him even with or without a sore back.

Just coming to the hospital wing to see if he was alright meant to him that he actually cared. But he never showed up. The next day his father just sent him a letter informing him how furious and disgraced he was with his son, and next time he should hold on tightly or learn to control and fly his broom properly. All Draco did was, scrunch up the letter with his bare hands with avenging rage.

What was the point of doing that? He still felt ashamed knowing that his father despised him for such a weak effort.

But truly now somebody cared about him, how he was. Just those simple words could make him feel jovial knowing that he was cared for and was included in the world. Just the words spoken would make him realize how lucky he was that he didn't die on that very painful day. Plus to Draco it felt like eternity since he last felt jolly inside.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine", he replied, trying to not show that he was feeling eloquent.

June just lay slumped on the chair, examining Draco. Her father and cousin told her to be careful being near him, since he was a Malfoy, who might be just like his evil father. But from his outburst before she could tell he was scared. 

June left her gaze from staring at Draco, since she would of appeared foolish if somebody strolled into the room.

"How did you get a job at St Mungo's Hospital to work as a Healer since you are a muggleborn?" Draco asked interested.

"Draco, I seriously need to teach you to stop doing that. I have told you before and I will say it again. It is pathetic and rude to refer to someone by their blood."

"It's just a habit", Draco defended.

"That will eventually die once I'm through with it"

"Whatever, could you at least answer my question" Draco said getting aggravated.

"There you see, now you're being demanding and rude"

"Am not"

"Are too, and you can't always get what you want in life, and besides curiosity can get people into trouble if they are not careful"

"See, now you're exaggerating, it was just a question"

"Well you don't need to be so rude about it" June finished crossing her arms together.

Draco just breathed out loudly.

"June, how did a girl like you score a job like this" Draco asked smirking. _I sure haven't done that in a long time._

"That wasn't amusing Draco" June replied not impressed. "As I said before I won't tolerate with your rude behaviour".

"I was only joking, party pooper"

"Definitely unimpressed"

"Bloody Hell! Fine, June how did you get a job at St Mungo's?" Draco asked sternly.

"Well, my dad obviously works here, and he was able to get me a job"

"Is he a muggleborn?"

"There you go again" June said rolling her eyes.

"Well I am just asking because, since you are a muggleborn aren't your parents supposed to be muggles?"

"That's where you're wrong; I never said I was a muggleborn" June smiled.

"But before you said…"

"Nope, I didn't say anything. I didn't answer your question before about that. My dads a pureblood who married my mother who was a muggle. So that makes me a…"

"A Halfblood" Draco finished.

"Exactly"

"So that means one of Granger's parent's is you mother's brother or sister?"

"Yep, except it's her mother, that was quite confusing to say"

"True" Draco nodded his head.

"So that answered your question?"

"Yep, but June, do you know which healer will be seeing me?" Draco asked looking curious as he sat bolt right up to give his full attention to her.

He could only think of one thing. What was this healer going to ask him? Would it be, if he is progressing well with his health since he had woken up? Or questions about Voldermort and his family? Or even, what the ministry have decided to do to him for his actions? Either way it would be some questions.

"Ohh, hmm. Dad told me before. What was his name? Wait I've got it! Healer Angarano. That's the one. Dad also told me he's a great healer. I don't think you need to worry about anything. He is very obliging", June answered while looking at his complexion of curiosity.

Draco looked almost fearful, as June looked once more.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"I just wanted to know who, that's all", Draco answered while turning away.

He didn't want to stare at her questioning face. He had mixed feelings flowing through his body. 

"Are you sure. Cause you can tell me anything. Do you know that?" June replied, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah sure, whatever", he muttered, while turning his whole body around to the other side of the bed, while facing the window. He had no clue of what kind emotions he was feeling.

"Draco, I'm your new friend that you can trust, and talk to, okay." June spoke while walking around the bed and bending down to look Draco straight in the eyes.

"I can understand what you are going through and I am here if you need any company or just a friend. Whatever you wish to tell me will be a secret".

Draco was speechless. This girl, or he should say, his NEW friend was letting him know that he would be alright and he had her to accompany him through this tough time he was going to deal with in his life. He couldn't believe how considerate and compassionate this girl was. He could only stare into her blue eyes and have faith that she was telling the truth. _She definitely looked like it._

"Ok", he muttered once more.

"Good then. But just one more thing. Do you trust me?" she asked.

"It's hard to say. I need time. I have dedicated myself to find the right place I belong to and I'm trying to find who I am. And I'm not sure if I can trust somebody just yet" he answered.

"It was kind of silly of me to ask you such a question, off course you need time, but friendships grow and soon you will learn to trust again." June spoke.

She hopped onto the bed, sitting right next to him. Draco couldn't believe that he didn't flinch with her presence right beside him. He was so dumfounded that he actually had a real friend. A friend who wasn't evil, or followed Voldermort, but somebody who looked like they followed their heart.

_She has this remarkable mind, full of knowledge and wisdom that she express with so much ease and passion._

For many years, actually forever, he had been living in coldness and iciness that had made him bitter inside. But now, for the first time in years, there was hope for him to not become a living zombie but an actual human being.

"Ok, since we're friends, I just wanted to know what this healer wants from me. Like, what he is going to ask me about?" Draco asked, looking curious once more as he stared at June for an answer.

"I think, if I can recall talking to dad, he is going to ask you some questions about…"

"June, it's time to go hunny. I'll meet you at granddads soon, okay", June's dad announced, while Draco and June turned their heads around to see June's dad urgently opening the door for his daughter to walk through and leave.

Mr. Moonstone was a tall man with light brown, wavy hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing the usual healer uniform that was sparkling white.

"Ohh, okay dad. I'm terribly sorry Draco", June apologized, becoming guilty that she didn't have the chance to quickly inform Draco about what this healer wanted from him.

Their relationship was growing and at the mere moment of their conversation as friends she had to leave. Why did time have to tick so fast?

June gracefully pulled herself from the bed and walked to the door quickly while Draco watched her. She kissed her father on the cheek and waved good-bye to Draco with an apologetic look plastered on her face.

Once she left, Draco looked away from the door and bent his head down and clutched his hands around his head as he thought about what he was going to do. He was lucky he had made a friend but he also wanted to know what this damn healer wanted from him. He heard footsteps leave the room with the usual sound as they echoed and descended on the marble floor outside. It was probably June's father leaving.

He squinted his eyes, concentrating carefully. He could tell the Healer everything he wanted to know, but what if it turned around and bit him back. For instance, what if the Healer used the information he gave him, against him. Or maybe he should wait for the Healer to come, so he didn't get too worked up and nervous. Either way, eventually the Healer will come to see him.

KnockKnock

(Speak of the devil)

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Healer Angarano", A tall man introduced himself as he walked into the room slowly with his head held high, as he sat down in the chair June was sitting in minutes ago.

Draco turned his whole body around to the other side of the bed and looked up and met the eyes of his interviewer. The man he would confide to, confess everything to in just mere moments. Healer Angarano, only smiled with his pearly whites shinning, as he presented his outstretched hand for Draco to shake it. Draco immediately hopped off the bed and sat in the opposite chair to the healer. He retrieved the healer's hand and shook it, while thinking about, where he should begin for his life story. As it went far, far back before he was born.

And that's when Mr. Angarano spoke, with his lips moving slowly as Draco heard the dreadful words that would lead him to answer them.

"Tell me about…"


	3. His Story

Chapter 3: His Story

Since yesterday Draco had felt more relived with himself. He believed that a lot of pressure had been taking off his mind since that interview. He was able to think more clearly since he was able to tell his side of the story that took place while he was missing. Everybody had thought he had disappeared for two days, but those two days were actually four days of throbbing torture of no food and comfort.

_Flash Back_

"**Tell me about how you felt after you left Hogwarts and what happened?" Angarano asked him, while he had pallid parchment pages in the air with a magical quill writing down notes. This reminded him of Rita Skeeters that he saw two years ago while she interviewed him to get the dirt on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Thinking of it now would be upsetting to think of, since he had met Hermione's sincere cousin June. **

**Draco hesitated and began fiddling with his fingers. _Of all the questions did he have to express how he felt? Malfoy's don't tell or merely express how they feel to strangers, they keep it hidden. Or is that why it eats them away and they bitter away into cruel monsters?_**

"**I-I…f-felt", he mumbled looking out the window. What was keeping him from the outside world, were these blustered barriers of walls and this glass window. Maybe he could escape while he still had the chance. He didn't need a stupid healer pitying him for what he was _supposed to do._**

**Draco looked at the man. He seemed almost impatient to hear Draco's answer. Draco smirked, amused by the way how concentrated this Healer was towards him. It felt good to move his mouth and see the expression of the man be-fore him. **

**As the trees moved swiftly with the breeze outside, Draco finally spoke, collecting his thoughts together. This was his chance to tell his story and express what happened. Even though it wasn't in his nature to do that. But this was the change that fate had brought. And he should use every moment of it that he could get. **

"**How should I start?'-he began. 'After Snape and I apparated away from Hogwarts, we appeared in a dim, gloomy room were murky figures were standing in a triangle, all facing towards the top point were another figure stood. At once I knew it was the Dark Lord, with the other Death Eaters. I didn't understand at first why Snape had brought us here, as we were in danger in being in the Dark Lords presence. I remember stepping away from him, since to me he was a traitor for bringing me here so I could be killed, while begging for mercy from the Dark Lord. But I would never let myself beg to that monster. Never in a million years. And so as I backed away I felt somebody behind me grab my arms with a tight grip and they pushed me forward. Closer to see the Dark Lords evil eyes that would soon torture me. And you ask me, here in this room how I felt after I fled Hogwarts, here is your answer. Frightful with fear and anxiety for some type of miracle that will save me from this horrific life that I'm living in. How would you feel if you were in my situation?"**

"**Probably the same way you did"**

"**And the worse part was that I was forced into doing this task because I had NO CHOICE. I have never had a choice in my life where I can control it and be happy with it. NEVER", Draco bellowed. He couldn't believe he just admitted that to this total stranger. He knew now that after this interview the healer would go off and tell somebody, anybody who wanted to know what's eating Draco Malfoy. And he even had the notes of parchment to prove it.**

"**Please continue", the Healer encouraged. **

"**I can't really. It's rather embarrassing to say who clasped my arms"**

"**There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's over. You're just retelling it".**

"**Yeah, right. How would you feel if you just noticed that the person, who just grabbed you with there almighty strength was a _woman_? Bellatrix Lestrange to be precise perhaps. Your very own flesh and blood, Aunty?"**

"**Maybe your right"**

"**You think? I figured it out because as I looked down at the hands that had grabbed my arms, I saw an elegant, silver snake bracelet slide down the right arm of my beholder. My mother has the exact same bracelet, except hers is on her left arm. As well as, I heard my Auntie whisper something in my ear. If I can re-call she said 'Nice try Draco, but you can't leave this place until you are punished for not doing your assigned task. Even though I knew you wouldn't be able to fulfil it'"**

"**After she said that I so badly wanted to struggle and brake free from her embrace. But I knew that I couldn't show weakness to these beings. She was luring me forward to my murderer. How could she be my aunty? Who _gives_ their nephew to a well-known killer? But I should have known better, my whole entire family would save their own skin by giving up their relatives if it was the only way for them to survive. The barbarians!"**

"**But luckily, since Snape was there, he was able to point his wand at Bellatrix to let me go with a sneer. But what good would that do? We were still in the presence of the Dark Lord, surrounded by his followers. The powerful wizard ever known with his loyal servants. And so as Snape pulled me to his side, I heard somebody shout out the cruciatus curse. Within that second he was able to quickly apparate us to a forest. A forest that was not on our school grounds but a forest that was merely covered by the trees surrounding it, for us to not see further beyond. But how could I see further beyond since the canopy above us was blocking out all the moonlight that we needed to see. Fortunately one of us was thinking, and I heard Snape say 'Lumos' and a light appeared at the top of his wand. **

"**We never spoke to each other while he led us through the woods. So I just listened to the muttering, squeaking and rambling of the creatures in the forest. This went on until the next night. I was frightened while we were traveling in the dark since there were creatures haunting these woods and I still didn't know what Snape was trying to accomplish while brining us here. Finally when he stopped in front of a huge, bleak cave, which became our home, we went in and initially I became impatient with him and asked him why he had taken us to the Dark Lord. As that thought was surging through my mind throughout our whole journey to this ridiculous place. He only responded by gesturing his hand to the grey stone beside him for me to rest. But I didn't move. This was the perfect time for me be stubborn. And I had all the right to. Who did he think he was, handing me over to the clutches of evil? Making me walk miles for my feet to become sore with bulging blisters. I could have done that easily with the furnunculus curse. So I just stood there staring at him with hatred. He had lost all the trust that he had gained throughout my six years attending Hogwarts. Only a small speck of trust did I carry in the bones of my body. He had to fight all he could to gain that loyalty and trust back since the bones in my body are the hardest of all to break back into. He mumbled something, saying that I would catch a cold, because it just started raining outside. My clothes became damp and my hair was wet. I knew I was standing out in the rain, but out of all the things to say he said I would catch a cold. He nearly took my life away from me the bloody bastard. So I ran towards him with disgust because of his actions and I detested him now. He was the one who deserved to be punished and killed not me. The traitor!" **

"**As I grabbed the collar of his cloak and hoisted him up as he had just sat down I looked into his dark eyes. Everybody at school was right. That he looked like an overgrown bat, lurking around the school corridors. He didn't plead, nor struggle while I held his collar. He looked pale and his black hair appeared to be greasier. I loathed him. He had no authority to take me to the Dark Lord. I trusted him to take me to a safe, secure place. He motioned his hands upwards and I could tell he was shocked that I had grabbed him off guard. But suddenly he pushed me away from him with a force that I couldn't tell that was his own and I fell backwards, tripping over my legs in the process, and falling to the rough, stony, dirty floor. I remember struggling to get up but Snape pushed me down with his foot. When he did this I felt like a mudblood, since my face was touching the filthy dirt. I detested mudbloods and I remember always taunting them about how unclean and disgusting they were. And here I was in their own filth, almost emphasizing them." **

"**I looked up at him, glaring at his figure that shadowed over me. He looked down on me, probably thinking that he was more superior than me and he needed respect from me. But he was a vile being to me now. I remember watching his lips as they moved." **

'**Never do that again Draco', but I shouted back at him. **

'**Who do you think you are? You had no right to take me to the Dark Lord, I thought we were friends?' **

'**Why are you complaining, we're here now aren't we, safe and sound?' he responded while walking away, and sitting back on the same spot he was on moments ago. **

"**I lay there on the moist ground in my soggy clothes, staring up at the cave. What was I doing? Why had I insisted to myself that after I had killed Dumbledore that the _'hell'_ I was in would be over, and I would finally be free from it? I was thinking like a child as if I was in a fairytale story. But I was in the real reality where I had almost faced my tragic fear. Death itself."**

"**My thoughts left me when I saw a hand above my face. Snape had come over after watching me lay there in my misery. I refused to grab his hand as I was still angry with him and I pushed myself off the ground, breathing in the smell of rain and I reluctantly walked over to the spot Snape had offered to me before, while walking briskly past him. When he sat down beside me I looked away from him and glanced outside, to see the rain falling down heavily, already making puddles in the earth, while the trees swayed with the gust of the rushing wind." **

'**Why did you take me to him', I asked softly, controlling my anger that was calming down, while I still stared outside. **

"**My hair was now sticking to my skin and I moved it sleekly back with my right hand." **

'**I thought that I could try and explain to the Dark Lord what happened. But I was…foolish to think that he would actually give a damn. I apologize for my actions Draco. I just thought that we were better off confronting him instead of disappearing without an excuse. And once again I apologize for putting your life in danger, even though it already is'. **

"**I listened to every word he said, and as it seeped into my ears I still felt hurt, but he was only trying to be considerate. That night I slept on my coat that had dried with a drying charm that Snape had conjured. But he stayed at the mouth of the cave where it was open for him to spot any intruders." **

"**The next morning when I had awoken, Snape was still at the same place looking outside. Luckily we could see some rays of light from the sun that was able to break through the trees roofs. Once I sat up I asked Snape why he had brought us here, into this forest, and cave. His reason was that nobody would find us in such a deserted and dangerous place. It would be the last place any wizard or witch would look through to try and find us. As they would think we would be somewhere comfortable and luxurious since we're highly fond purebloods. Well mostly me to be exact." **

"**He just stayed there the whole entire day, listening and concentrating to hear anything that would cross our path. But nothing came. Until late that night when I was fed up sitting here and waiting for nothing. So I strolled out of the cave being the stubborn person that I am and I walked out of there. I left him there to rot. It was the dumbest decision I had made. I know that now. But back then I just wanted to be free and to try and find some help. Just like what Dumbledore had said. I could hear Snape yelling for me to get back, and I could hear him scolding under his breath with words I did not know he could poses." **

"**He came dashing after me and I remember asking him if he felt guilty for killing Dumbledore. But he didn't answer. He became quiet and scared. I could tell he was once again concentrating on the area around us." **

'**Get down', he said to me. **

"**I listened to him without any hesitation. While I was crouched down on the floor I could sense a cold presence coming towards us." **

'**It's a dementor, crawl your way back to the cave now, this instance'. **

'**Are you crazy, I'm not going to crawl with my hands and feet touching this filthy dirt', I retorted back in a hush tone. **

'**This is nor the time or place to be arrogant Draco, do as I say, we are in a life and death situation'. He bellowed back, triumphantly. **

"**So I did as I was told. I crawled as if I had never crawled before. With the weeds, sticks, and dirt brushing up against my chest. I looked rather pathetic if you had ever seen me like that. Once I was back inside the cave I began to shiver, as I was cold. So I grabbed my cloak and swung it around my bare shoulders for some warmth while I waited for Snape to return. But he never did that night. Not until the next night." **

"**I was alone, so misery and guilt had once again taken over my mind. It was my entire fault why Snape hadn't returned because I was being selfish for my own needs. Being stubborn as the brat I was raised to be. For four days I hadn't eaten anything and my stomach was always grumbling for the delicious foods it used to absorb. My mind kept crossing and coming to the conclusions that Snape had escaped last night to find Voldermort and take him to me so I could be killed. I didn't really care anymore as I was suffering with starvation and I needed water. Luckily I had noticed that because of the rain the other night there was some water left inside a basin shaped rock that was only a few steps away from where I had been sitting in agony. I couldn't believe that I was going to sink this low to retrieve muddy water." **

"**Then suddenly I heard something scraping against the ground calling out my name. The figure swam in the dirt like I had done yesterday, but this one was swimming very slowly, as it clutched its left leg. At once I knew it was Snape, but he looked like a black cockroach scuttling to get away from something. He kept turning his head around to see if anyone was behind him, while he pushed himself on with his arms and right leg. I could tell he was in pain but he didn't show any emotions to prove it. He only breathed in rhythm while he heaved himself towards me." **

'**Help me Draco, as I did for you', he said this while tugging onto the cuff of my school pants.**

'**What happened?' I remember asking him curiously while looking down at him. **

"**No way could a dementor have caused him to injure his leg." **

'**I fell over a tree's trunk that was dug into the ground, while the dementor was chasing after me', as he said this he looked up at me with his cold eyes, that were staring at me to assist him. His face was pouring with sweat, mixed with the dirt he was resting on. **

'**And you brought him straight towards us?'**

'**I…I…, could you just help me?', I heard him say, but the room became bitter and chilly.**

"**I couldn't help him since right then the cloaked dementor that had advanced on him was now gliding into our new home. It swooped down upon him, right before my very eyes and I watched it as it brushed off its hood and began to open its mouth. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen and no words could describe what I saw. But I dare say I saw grey scabbed skin that was stretched over hollow eye sockets, and its mouth was only a shapeless hole. I could smell its putrid breath that exhaled out cold wind. Snape was staring up at it and pleading it to go away and leave him alone. That he wasn't evil and he didn't mean to have killed Dumbledore. But the dementor didn't listen, and so it grasped him with its slimy, grey-skinned hands that looked like they were decaying and clamped its jaws onto Snapes mouth and began sucking out his soul. I was shocked with terror and couldn't move as Snape was still holding onto my ankle, but slowly his grip began to drift away. And I knew, shortly that I would be next. I could feel myself becoming dizzy and drowsy. I felt like I was drowning in icy water and being dragged down through a thick white fog. Before my eyes began to roll back in my head and I could feel myself twitching into ecstasy, I glimpsed down at Snapes lifeless body. His dark eyes were wide open but they weren't dark anymore, they were grey, and as the saying goes that your eyes are the open windows to your soul, I couldn't see anything but billowing, foggy white clouds that looked like ghosts haunting inside of him. After looking down at him I remember seeing a silvery white light above me, which shot the dementor and it, vanished away from me. I gradually became rigid but I didn't faint until I saw the face of my former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin."**

_End of flashback_

As Draco recollected his thoughts, he had noticed that the Healer Angarano never asked anymore questions after he acknowledged him of his story. He never said anything for those two hours he sat their listening to his tragic story of almost dying in the wilderness. Not until he asked him almost one final question.

_Flashback_

"**And so Draco, what do you think you have benefited from retelling this information to me?" the Healer asked him re-crossing his legs into an appropriate way. **

**This Healer showed proper body-language that informed Draco that he was well interested to discuss with him about further details. **

"**I'm not sure. But I feel calmer now. Like my mind is at ease", he answered looking at the Healer with sympathy.**

"**That's good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. And I can now tell how you would be feeling after that. But the real question that I should be asking is what you want to do now. Because of these events I need to know what you want to do about your future as these events have affected you severely as a wizard. Luckily you have two choices but I'm pretty sure the one you would choose would be the second one. The first is that you could get a job or you could return back to Hogwarts for your final year. But that is if after your meeting with the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Law Courtroom, if they grant you to be free instead of being imprisoned in Azkaban since you did help the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts. They will ask you questions about Voldermort and from there make the final decision of your sentence. So which do you choose? To get a suitable job or to attend Hogwarts?" Angarano asked sternly, while looking at the parchment that had been writing down everything that Draco had said. He was now waiting for Draco's decision.**

"**Yes, the one I would likely choose would be to return to Hogwarts. I thought they would have kicked me out for sure. But I never killed Dumbledore. Snape did. Oh my God! Where is Snape? What happened to him?" Draco asked, refreshing his memory that he last saw his so-called protector lying on the ground with an empty shell.**

"**He has been taken to Azkaban"**

"**What good would that do? He has already received the Dementor's Kiss. He is nearly dead. He can't move or even get himself to do anything. He's no danger to the wizardry world anymore"**

"**Ohh, yes he is. Don't forget, but you should know, that Voldermort plans to get the dementors to his side, to use them in the War. There are ways for people to get back their souls from a dementor. But only a powerful wizard would know how to. And I'm suspicious that since Snape is a loyal servant to Voldermort, he will try and return Snapes form back together. So hopefully Snape is safe, rotting in Azkaban, if he already hasn't."**

"**But what if they break into Azkaban and get the dementors and his body too. What good would that do? You offered the two parts of him straight to them"**

"**No we haven't, don't forget that Aurors are protecting Azkaban as well".**

_End of Flash back_

Looking back on it, Draco never thanked Snape for helping him escape Hogwarts and Voldermort. Even though he brought him right to Voldermort. But Snape did apologize.

Slowly as the Sun descended and disappeared the moon began to appear with its shiny white light, over looking the world below it. Draco sat there near the window watching every movement of the beings outside. Hopefully or very shortly, the Healer Angarano could get him out of here with the help of Remus Lupin. But that could take weeks, since his health was pretty bad. Living in that cave was torture enough, as well as punishment. But the Ministry wanted more from him, because he was the one that had brought the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and they ambushed the school. Wrecking its history and structure. Did he have to tell them everything about Voldermort's plans for the war? If he did, he was doomed. He couldn't tell them, or they would kill his mother. Thinking of his mother he wondered how she was doing. If she was being questioned or tortured by Voldermort. Shivers ran down his spine and he wrapped himself tightly with his pale arms. He had to get out of here. He needed to see if his mother was alright. Too many things were happening all at once and he couldn't function it all in his mind. There were too many pieces of one puzzle missing.

He bent his head backwards so it was leaning against the metal window frame. He once again felt captured. With nothing to do besides wait and to be throttled with questions, and answers that were strained out of him. He was so exhausted and felt weak once again. He had slept well last night with no interruptions and he needed to rest his weak body. But now he didn't feel like resting. He needed answers as well as they wanted answers. Maybe tomorrow he could ask June to help him?

He glimpsed over to his neatly made bed that he hadn't sat on all-day and looked at the clock beside it. 10:36 p.m it read. Draco perceived that mostly everybody would be asleep or resting now, since in this hospital everybody had to be in bed at around 9:00 p.m. Obviously he didn't give a damn, as he was still not that comfortable staying here. He felt like the people around here were using him like a stuff doll with information that they needed to know. He felt used and violated to be in such a dump. But he was even lucky to be here, a place that was clean and him breathing peacefully. But his mind wouldn't let him relax and enjoy the calmness. It kept reminding him of Snapes pleas, his Aunties obnoxious words, and that dementor's gruesome face. He captured his face and slowly squeezed his eyes tight. He was in so much pain listening to everything that was bustling in his mind. Why couldn't it just let him have a break? He didn't need this. Everything was flooding in again, the noises, the blood, the dirt, the hatred, Dumbledore! He clenched his eyes tighter as a gentle tear rolled down his face. He knew that he should stop unless he wanted his face to be saturated with dried up tears. For the first time since all these events he finally cried. He had to cry to let out the grief he was in. Being sorrowful right now was the best thing that he needed. But there was nobody there to comfort him while he wept. Even though he didn't want anybody pitying him, it would have been nice to know that someone cared about him to be in his presence and assure him that everything would be alright. Hopefully. Even though he would be embarrassed after because they watched him bewail.

He glanced out the window one last time and saw a beautiful owl, hooting while it sat on a bushy tree branch, across the street. It watched him with its dark, hollow eyes focused on his face. Then all of a sudden the owl flew away with its brown feathers souring peacefully with the air. Draco observed it as it sailed away and hoped that one day he could do the same when he was free.


End file.
